Der Moment
by J.S. Tiger
Summary: taking place shortly after Buon San Valentino. Germany and Italy struggle with their feelings after that disastrous night. p.s.: some spamano as well
1. Chapter 1

hope you guys like it!

p.s.: i don't own Hetalia (kind of obvious but...)

**Germany's POV**

Germany woke up that morning with a splitting headache. The sunlight that came through his window was too bright. The room smelled like vomit.

Germany could usually hold his alcohol pretty well so he must have drank a lot more than usual.

_Ugh… what happened last night?_

He sat up and looked around his bedroom for some kind of clue. There were two beer bottles. One was on his bed; the other had rolled onto the floor. In the corner was the source of the smell, and on his windowsill was a vase full of half wilted red roses.

Suddenly, the events of the previous night returned to him like a punch to the gut. An embarrassed blush came to his cheeks.

He remembered running out of the restaurant, leaving Italy (and a very homophobic waiter) behind him.

His ears were still red when he reached his house. He wasn't sure what had just happened but he did know that he had just messed up BIG TIME.

Germany took his coat off and tossed it onto the couch. He dashed to the fridge and took out a bottle of beer. He uncapped it and downed half of it almost in one gulp.

"Hey Germany, what's with the get-up?"

Germany groaned. The last thing he needed right now were his brother, Prussia's, shenanigans. Prussia pushed past Germany and grabbed a beer for himself.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were on a date!"

Germany ignored him but he felt warmth spread on his cheeks, which must have given him away.

"Mein gott, you were on a date!" Prussia exclaimed, "Mein little bruder is all grown up! I bet it was with Italy, wasn't it?"

Germany choked on his beer when Prussia said it.

Prussia laughed "Kesesesesese, I knew it! I see that you're drinking, was the sex really that bad?"

Germany spit out his beer, coughing.

"Kesesese, come on. You can tell your big bruder! Who topped?"

"Why does everything end in sex with you?" Germany yelled, still choking; "Besides nothing happened!"

"Well Italy definitely has a thing for you so I can't imagine what could've gone wrong."

Prussia went to sit next to Germany on the couch, but he accidentally sat on something hard which was inside of Germany's jacket pocket. Before Germany could protest, Prussia extracted a little box from the pocket and opened it.

Inside was a ring with a tomato shaped gem.

A grin spread across Prussia's face. He uttered a small "no!" of disbelief. Germany tried to snatch the box back but Prussia was too quick. He stood up and raced to the kitchen, away from Germany.

"PRUSSIA!" Germany exclaimed, tackling to the ground.

Still laughing and grinning like an idiot Prussia said, "I knew you two had a thing for each other but I never dreamed!"

"Idiot! Give it back!" Germany demanded.

He snatched the box and put it back in the jacket pocket.

"Did he say no?" Prussia asked

"SHUT UP! I don't want to talk about it."

Prussia put his hands up in surrender, "Just remember, there's no shame in being rejected. Not everyone can be as awesome as me."

Germany walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out another beer. To which Prussia said, "Wow. Was it really that bad?" earning him a scowl from Germany as he chugged his second beer.

Germany couldn't remember anything else, except for the feeling of shame of course.

_Training! That's right. _He remembered.

He couldn't face Italy after last night! But if he didn't go, Italy and Japan would know something was wrong.

Germany sighed and got up to get ready. He wasn't about to skip out like a coward.

posting a chapter every week! if you liked it stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Italy's POV:

Italy was already on his way to training. He was unusually eager to get there today. He really just wanted to see if Germany was okay.

Germany had been acting weird for the past couple of weeks. And then yesterday Germany had invited him to dinner. Germany had shown up in a suit, he looked extremely handsome. His blonde hair slicked back like always and his eyes were flickering in the candle light.

Italy had been flirting with some girls when Germany arrived. He had gotten mad, unusually mad, even for Germany. The night got even stranger when Germany offered him flowers. That wasn't like him at all. However the piece de resistance was when Germany pulled out a ring. The already flustered waiter looked like he was going to have a stroke.

Italy was stuck between trying to explain the situation to the waiter and trying to figure out what the heck the situation was. Italy was pretty sure that Germany's head had caught fire at one point, as well. At the end of the night Germany ran out of the restaurant. Italy was convinced that Germany had been playing a joke on him.

_I mean he must have been joking…right?_

When Italy arrived at their usual training spot, Japan was already there, but not Germany.

"Hey, Japan. Where's Germany?" Italy asked

Japan replied, "Good morning Italy-san. I have not seen Germany-san. It is strange that he has not arrived yet."

Maybe something was wrong with Germany. Maybe his head really had caught fire last night.

Just then Germany arrived. As he approached, Italy thought his face seemed a bit red. Perhaps he had just imagined it.

Japan greeted him, "Good morning, Germany-san."

"Ja, guten morgen," Germany returned. He didn't wait for a greeting from Italy. "Sorry I'm late. We'll just have to make up for lost time. Fifty laps. Go!"

Italy bit back a whiny complaint. Germany looked sickly. He was pale and had dark circles around his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept. Italy could've sworn he smelled alcohol on him.

Could he be hung over? It takes a lot just to get Germany tipsy.

_How much did he drink?_

Italy wondered, could it be because of him? Because of last night? Germany _had _been joking right? Italy would have to ask him after training.

Japan's POV:

Something was wrong with Germany-san and Italy-san.

It was rare for Italy to stay quiet for five minutes, much less the entirety of training. It was even rarer for Germany not to scold Italy once during training. Not once. In fact they hadn't spoken to each other all day.

_How strange._

Japan is an expert at sensing the mood and he could definitely sense some tension. Sexual tension maybe?

hey guys,

sorry i wasn't able to post earlier... gosh dang school work

but here it is. hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: i do not own hetalia or it's characters

(Ow)


	3. Chapter 3

**Italy****'****s POV**

"Alright, that's enough," Germany concluded training, "you can go home now"

He hadn't said a word directly to Italy all day.

As Germany began to leave Italy felt a little hurt. Where was his goodbye hug?

"Hey Germany! Germany!" Italy tried to sound like his normal self. He ran up to Germany. "Haha! That was a funny joke last night Germany. You really had me going!"

Germany's eyebrow began to twitch. He only does that when he's agitated (which is a lot). A light pink colored his cheeks.

"Uh…ja." A very unconvincing answer on Germany's part. Now Italy didn't know what to think.

Germany once again turned to leave, his face was still tinted. Italy was no longer sure it was from training. Italy's heart sank. He felt like he had done something wrong.

_No. there's no way he could like me that._

But Italy's already dwindling confidence in this thought was becoming worse by the minute.

**Germany****'****s POV**

Germany returned home and immediately got a beer. Prussia was not home. He was probably off somewhere bothering Hungary and Austria. As he began to search for a bottle opener, Germany noticed something on the kitchen counter that he hadn't before. A small digital camera.

_Japan__'__s camera._

Germany and Italy often went on little vacations in other countries. Italy had borrowed the camera from japan a couple of weeks ago to take pictures. He had accidentally left it, and what with the recent event, Germany had forgotten to return it to its rightful owner. He gave the camera one last glance and headed to the couch.

Training had been excruciatingly awkward. He had barely said anything. It wasn't because he was angry with Italy; it was it was because he was angry with himself. His usually cool and collectedness had been shattered by one Italian. But what do you say after embarrassing yourself in such a fashion?

Italy thought Germany had been joking. Germany had spent these past couple of weeks unraveling his feelings for Italy. He was convinced that Italy returned them, that he wanted this as much as he did.

Germany took a swig of his beer. _I was obviously wrong._

Perhaps Germany should have felt relieved that Italy had dismissed his mistake as a joke, but instead he just felt empty.

dear readers,

here is chapter three. sorry if i kept you guys waiting... school is a b-word

thanks so much to all of you that like the fic

**i do not own hetalia**..any of it...like srsly

hope you guys enjoy!

-me (w0)*


	4. Chapter 4

**italy****'****s pov**

Italy was at his home alone. Romano had gone to spend the weekend with big brother Spain. His face and the apron he was wearing were smeared with flour. He had been making pasta dough.

Or rather,_ trying_ to make pasta dough. He had ended up spilling an entire sack of flour on the floor. Italy looked at the mess and imagined what Germany would say.

_ITALTY! How many times have I told you to be careful when you're in the kitchen? Look at this mess!_

Even though Germany is a clean freak he would always end up forgiving Italy no matter how big the mess is.

Thinking about Germany made Italy frown a little. He sighed sadly. For days now Germany had shown up to training looking exhausted. Their training sessions were quiet or awkward. For once Italy didn't know how to break the ice. However, the silence had given him time to think.

Italy wasn't so sure anymore that Germany had been joking the other night. Even if he hadn't been would Italy really mind? If he were given the opportunity to become something other than friends with Germany, would he take it?

After all Germany wasn't unattractive with his serious blue eyes and slicked back blonde hair. Italy liked that Germany would tie his shoelaces or rescue him whenever he was in trouble. He liked taking baths with him and snuggling against his warm, buff body at night. Italy liked being around him in general, even though he knew that Germany didn't always want him around. But despite his tough exterior Italy knew that Germany was really a gentle and kind person on the inside.

Italy finished cleaning the mess and wipes his hands clean on his apron. He still didn't know what to do with these warm feelings inside of him, but he did know that he couldn't leave things the way they were.

He had to talk to Germany.

**Romano's pov**

Romano woke up that morning in Spain's arms. They had not in fact made sweet passionate love the previous night. He had arrived at Spain's house dead tired from his flight and had gone to bed immediately.

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Spain who was already awake. Spain had been watching Romano waiting for him to wake up.

"Buenos dias, mi tomate," Spain said.

His dark hair was tousled and his green eyes were brilliant in the sunlight that seeped through the bedroom window.

_God dammit why does he have to be so fucking cute?  
><em> Romano yawned in order to cover up his admiration.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Almost eleven," Spain replied, "you slept in sleepy head."

"Oh shut up."

Spain grinned and kissed Romano. That's when Spain's phone rang for the first time that day.

_Dammit. _

Spain groaned and rolled over to pick up the phone from his bedside table.

"Hola? Oh hey, amigo… important news? I don't know, I kind of had plans today… Si, okay fine." Spain hung up and turned back to Romano who was slightly annoyed. Okay, very annoyed.

"Well…" Spain began, "Prussia and France are coming over later."

_Of course._

Romano sighed, rolled his eyes, and began to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To eat breakfast before those dumbasses get here."

Spain frowned. "Aw, come on. We still have a little time before they get here."

Romano ignored him and went downstairs to start breakfast anyway.

After they ate Romano picked up and began to do the dishes. Spain approached him from behind, trying to take Romano by surprise. He wrapped his arms around Romano's waist and brought his lips close to his ear.

"You know, you do a lot more now then when you did when you were my underling."

Spain's warm breath made Romano blush. He elbowed Spain in the ribs.

_He's so hot dammit._

Spain grunted in pain. Then he chuckled.

"You haven't changed at all." He said playfully.

Romano could feel a grin tug at the corners of his mouth.

"Idiot."

He turned around to meet Spain's lips in a passionate kiss. Romano wrapped his arms around Spain's neck. He could feel Spain's hands slide from his waist to his hips, pulling Romano against him.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Romano cursed as Spain began to pull away.

"It seems that they're here," Spain said. Romano did not release him.

"Tell them to go the fuck away."

Spain smiled, "come on, Roma, they're my friends."

Romano scowled and unwrapped his arms from Spain's neck. Spain went to answer the door, leaving Romano alone in the kitchen. He listened to the sound of the door opening.

"Bonjour, mon ami!"

_Shit! It's France!_

Romano decided that now would be a good time to check on Spain's tomato garden. He took the back door.

…

Spain, Prussia, and France were sitting at a little table outside. Romano had a perfect view from the tomato garden. Although he was hidden he was also relatively close so that he could listen to the conversation. An old habit of his.

"So," Spain said to Prussia, "what is this important news that you needed to rush over to tell me?"

"Oui, I would like to know," France agreed.

Prussia cracked a sly smile. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a small box. Inside of the box glinted a ring with a tomato shaped gem on top.

Both Spain and France were speechless. Finally Spain piped up.

"Uh, I only like you like a friend."

"No, dummkopf!" Prussia exclaimed, "a certain German popped the question to a certain Italian."

_Wait…WHAT?_

The other two looked as surprised as Romano felt.

"I didn't know he had it in him!" France said

"Romano isn't going to like this," Spain added, though he looked more amused than worried.

_Romano isn't liking it._

"What did Italy say?" France inquired.

"Kesesese, do you think I'd be holding the ring if he'd said yes?"

"Que? He said no?" Spain said in surprise, "I would not have expected that."

Actually, Romano wouldn't have either. In fact, the way Veneziano acted around that bastard, Romano would have expected the opposite.

Come to think of it, Romano realized that his brother had been acting weird for the past couple of days. He would come home from his trainings earlier than usual. Usually he would spend the rest of the day with the potato bastard. Veneziano would go to his house or sometimes bring him home with him. But these days he'd been coming home alone looking very out of it.

France nodded in agreement with Spain.

"I know, right?" Prussia said, "mein bruder was pretty beat up about it!"

_Obviously! My fratello is a prize. That bastard would be lucky to have him!_

Of course Romano would never admit this out loud.

"But why would Italy reject him?" France asked. He took the ring from Prussia and studied it closely.

Prussia shook his head, "I don't know, but mark my words! I'm sure they'll be getting together soon enough…" Prussia winked at the others.

_Ex-fucking-cuse me?_

"I don't know amigo…"

"Oui, your brother isn't exactly an expert at l'amour."

"What is that supposed to mean? Mein bruder has balls!"

"Care to make a wager, mon ami?'' France teased.

Spain agreed, "let's see if you'll put your mouth is."

Prussia's eyes glinted with mischief. "You're on!"

_ARE YOU SERIOUSLY MAKING FUCKING BETS ON MY FRATELLO'S VIRGINITY?!_

Romano realized that the three nations were staring in his direction with surprise.

"Romano?" he heard Spain say.

Oops... he had said that out loud.

dear readers,

i do not own hetalia.. but you already knew that.

just wanted to let you guys know that if i am ever late on a chapter i will make up for it.

thanks so much!

enjoy! (Ow)*


End file.
